1. Field of the Invention
A multi-directional speaker system for use in combination with a sound source comprising an adjustable speaker support structure to operatively support a plurality of speakers and an electrically conductive path to feed electric signals from the sound source to the plurality of speakers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous multi-speaker systems have been developed with the advent of high fidelity and stereophonic sound systems. While some such systems incorporate several speakers in a single cabinet, many such systems mount speakers of discrete frequency range in separate cabinets. This permits the user to position the speakers in various relative positions within a room. A few systems even provide rotatable speaker cabinets for ease of positioning or controlling the direction of sound.
Normally multi-speaker systems include separate speakers with a base range of 200 to 1600 hertz an upper mid-range of 1600 to 5000 hertz and a high range above 5000 hertz. Due to the omni directional travel of the lower frequency sounds and unidirectional travel of the higher frequency sounds reproduction of recorded sound fidelity is difficult without expensive advanced technologies.
Applicant has, however, found that by directing the separate speakers in various vertical and horizontal positions the resultant sounds closely resembles true fidelity.